


Love You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [143]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Season 6 Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I have some fluff? Like Sammy is still isn't ok (like S6 not ok) and His boyfriends Dean and Cas try to make him fell better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You

Sam sat on his motel bed, gripping at the sheets and shaking, remembering small flashes of what he did while soulless.

Dean walked into the room, seeing how he was, and Dean was automatically by his side.

“Hey…hey, Sammy…” Dean murmured, hands running up and down Sam’s arms.

“Dean…” Sam said, voice sounding small and hurt.

“It’s OK.” Dean murmured, kissing Sam’s cheek softly. “Cas. We need you.”

“We don’t need-” The fluttering of wings filled the room, and the two Winchesters were staring at Cas, who walked over to them, settling on the other side of Sam.

“Sam…” Cas said. “Just stop thinking for now. Only have us in your mind.”

“I can’t….”

“You can. You’re Sam Winchester, dude. You’re awesome.” Dean said. The two lied Sam down, hands on Sam at all times.

“You are still a wonderful person.” Cas said.

“But I-”

“You….the actual you…had no control of that Sammy. Had no control while you were soulless. That ain’t your fault.”

“But it was still me.”

“It was your body. But it was not you.” Cas said. “The real Sam Winchester is the one that is with us right now. The man that cares so much. Loves so much. That is you. You are a wonderful, amazing, incredible man.”

“And we love you a lot Sammy.”

“We do.” Cas nodded.

“Even with my mistakes?”

“Even with them.” Dean and Cas nodded. Sam gave a small smile, relaxing in Cas and Dean’s touch, which made the other two smile.


End file.
